Steve Corino
Steven Eugene (Steve) Corino (May 29, 1973) is a Canadian professional wrestler, currently working for Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX and numerous independent promotions. Corino is a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion, ECW World Heavyweight Champion, and the AWA World Heavyweight Champion. Corino has held 50 titles in his career. Steve Cornio has offically retired at the end of 2007, but came out of retirement in Febuary 2008. Now known as Mr. Wrestling 3, sometimes wears a mask, sometimes not. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricky Landell *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Lance Diamond *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation' :*IWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' :*MLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Lance Diamond *'NWA New Jersey' :*NWA New Jersey New York Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA 2000' :*NWA 2000 Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA 2000 American Heritage Championship (1 time) *'NWA Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Pennsylvania' :*NWA Pennsylvania Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' :*AWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Mike Rapada (1), C.W. Anderson (1), and with Yutaka Yoshie (1) *'Pure Wrestling Association (Ontario)' :*PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Universal Championship (4 times) :*PWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with C.W. Anderson *'Funking Conservatory' :*FC ¡BANG! Television Championship (1 time) :*FC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Windsor *'Pro Wrestling World-1' :*PWW-1 Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with C.W. Anderson *'Other Titles' :*IWA-PA Heavyweight Championship :*PCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MEWF Mid-Atlantic Championship (1 time) :*MEWF Light Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*MEWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Jimmy Cicero :*IPWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IPWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Flash :*USCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Flash :*IHPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*ESW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*SCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWF American Championship (2 times) :*KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*KYDA Pro Mid-Atlantic Championship (1 time) :*APW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*OPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*BWCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler (2000) External links *Steve Corino Official site Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1994 debuts Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling current roster Category:Hawaii Championship Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni